pathinfofandomcom-20200214-history
Yale-New Haven Medical Center Program
Yale-New Haven Medical Center Program Anatomic and Clinical Pathology Residency Program * Program Director: Diane Kowalski, MD * Number of residents (per year / total): ~8 per year * Tracks offered: AP/CP, AP Only, CP Only, AP/NP, Physician Scientist Track *Average work hours on surg path? ~60 per week; rotation dependent * Are you allowed to do external rotations? Yes * CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted? Yes * Residency Program website: https://medicine.yale.edu/apcptraining/residency/ Do you feel you have: Adequate preview time? *Yes – The surgical pathology department operates on a 1-day cycle: sign out from 9:30am-~12:00pm, grossing from 1:30-~6:00pm (hard cutoff), and preview either after grossing or early in the morning, before the daily didactic lecture (8:30-9:30am, protected academic time). This set up can be heavy at times, which is why the program has made significant changes to ensure that residents have enough time for previewing, reading and engage in other academic endeavors. The implementation of a gross room cutoff time really helps ensure that residents have adequate preview time, especially in the heavy surgical pathology rotations. We also have a weekly Academic Day: one day a week in the main surgical pathology services (Breast, BST/Peds, EHN, GYN, Thoracic/GU) residents are exempt of sign out, grossing and previewing the day before; this extra time allows us to catch up on reading, dedicate time to research or other academic activities. This has been a great addition to the residency program. Adequate support staff (P.A.’s, secretarial, etc.)? *Yes – We have ~'6 PAs in the gross' room who help and teach residents. We also have numerous transcriptionists and secretaries as support staff, and a speech recognition software (Dragon) in place; all of this makes dictating cases very easy. For autopsy, we have 2 dedicated PAs as well as ~5 autopsy technicians who help us with evisceration, dissections and logistics of each case. They are also wonderful teachers and we learn a lot from them (they have been doing this for a long time!). Adequate AP Teaching? *Yes. We have separate AP and CP departments. Our AP training occurs in our PGY1 and PGY2 years. During our PGY4 year we have 6 months of AP training. This separation from CP ensures that we are focused in surgical pathology for the entire time, without having any responsibilities in CP (CP call). Our AP department follows a subspecialty sign out and each service is run by faculty who are specifically trained in that discipline. Adequate CP Teaching? *Yes. We have separate AP and CP departments. Our CP training occurs in our PGY3 year. During our PGY4 year we have 6 months of CP training. This separation ensures enough exposure and excellent CP training in all areas of laboratory medicine; it also ensures that we are not pulled to cover AP duties (autopsy, conferences, frozens) while on CP. Fellowship opportunities after residency? *Yes. Our AP and CP departments have numerous fellowships. Interaction with the fellows enhances our experience in these rotations. Below are the links for each of the fellowships offered: Breast Pathology Fellowship Clinical Chemistry Fellowship Cytopathology Fellowship Dermatopathology Fellowship Endocrine, Head & Neck Pathology Fellowship GI Pathology Fellowship Hematopathology Fellowship GYN Pathology Fellowship Microbiology Fellowship Molecular Genetic Pathology Fellowship Neuropathology Fellowship Renal/Genitourinary Pathology Fellowship Transfusion Medicine / Blood Bank Fellowship What Current Residents Have to Say: “The people are what make the program great. My co-residents are really motivated and fun individuals who all have an infectious passion for pathology. It’s really refreshing and something you really don’t see everywhere.” – Austin McHenry, PGY-1, AP/CP, 2019 "The camaraderie among the residents and faculty is unparalleled here. Not to mention, the Pathologists’ Assistant (PA) staff are always available to teach in the grossing room and this makes a huge difference when we’re on our anatomic pathology rotations. I am thankful to be surrounded by colleagues who are not only extremely knowledgeable, but also supportive and understanding." – Savanah Gisriel, PGY-1, AP/CP, 2019 “The Laboratory Medicine/Clinical Pathology training is excellent. The services are hands-on and we learn through exposure to many interesting and challenging cases. What’s more, we always have support from our fellows and attendings, who take time to teach whenever there is an opportunity.” – Christopher Kerantzas, PGY-2, CP Only, 2019 "The training here is fantastic! The volume is high and there are variety of cases, which allow the trainees to become competent diagnosing bread-and-butter cases as well as rare and complicated entities. The attendings are very friendly and approachable. We had residents who had gone into different career tracks, both in academia and community practice. For those with a strong research interest, the physician-scientist program is excellent. The trainees work closely with multiple mentors of their choice in building a career towards becoming independent researchers, while receiving top-notch pathology training." – Nalin Leelatian, PGY-2, AP/NP, 2019 “I am very grateful to have trained at Yale Pathology; I believe the residency program has effectively prepared me to function as a competent pathologist in either community practice or academia. The opportunities at Yale are endless; it is up to the trainees to seize them.” – Santiago Delgado, PGY-4, AP/CP, 2019